No Turning Back
by MaskedBlackCat
Summary: Time and space is dying. The only way to stop it is to go back in time and destroy the abomination before the destruction actually happens. So, add a die-hard Bleach fan girl and her arrogant snob of a zanpakutou, and send them into to the cauldrons of adventure, action and despair. However, there's more than what meets the eye with the task at hand...
1. Prologue

**Prologue – Her name…?  
**

If I could decide what falls,

What lives and what dies,

Would I be a God?

If I could decide what survives,

What shines and what drowns,

Would I be a Demon?

Desires of men to twist,

And distort the light,

But one shall be different,

In both fate and time,

This little one shall change everything,

Such is her destiny,

Her name is...


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 – One Step  
**(**Warning**: Loose use of tenses. This story is not for grammar/tenses Nazis)

Dear God, why do clouds cry? Why does it rain on teenagers like me? Oh, the sorrow, the pain!

What? Don't look at me like I was insane or something. Can't an otaku teenager like me be poetic sometimes?

I sighed, watching the cars past miserably by. God must've cursed the skies today because it had been raining buckets all-freakin'-day! And just my luck, my umbrella is lying forgotten at home.

Oh, God, why can't you sprout sun beams from the clouds instead of rain? I especially didn't like the rain, it makes my hair fuzzy and brings bad memories. Memories of the muddy past. I shook my head, no point in reminiscing sad memories just because today was pretty awful. It won't do me any good.

"I don't even have anywhere to sit! With this bag filled with homework, my arms are going to drop off before I can even get home!" I yelled, ignoring the strange looks drivers gave me. I never cared what people thought of me, who needed other's people judgements when I've got my animes? I did mention that I was an okaku? Yep, I'm a fangirl of anime! Especially, Bleach! I love everything about it, but sadly enough, I don't know everything about it down to the last details.

All I know, is that if I was given the chance to be a character in Bleach, I'd be so without hesitation. F*** the real world, I want to go Soul Society or Hueco Mondo!

"I'll just run home," I sighed in defeat. I wished I freaking had shunpo or sonido, life would be better if I did! I wouldn't have to be late for school, appointments or the seven hour death clock.

"Here goes nothing."

* * *

"Luchi, the hell is with your clothes? They're soaking like hell!" yelled my mother as she saw me. Paint me surprised, but I didn't expect her to be home so early. If you can't guess already, my mother does not normally come home early.

"I forgot my umbrella," I simply replied.

"It's been raining for the past few days, how could you forget? Maybe I should sew your umbrella to your bag," she sighed, sitting down and rubbing her forehead.

"No, don't worry about it, mum," I said. "You already have enough work as it is."

That's right, dad left a long time ago and left mum and I to fend for ourselves. That's right, mum works everyday without a single vacation just to pay our debts that dad also left.

Like I said, she already had enough work as it is.

"Mum, I'll make dinner for us both today so you can go rest on the couch," I told her. She nodded tiredly and stumbled over to the couch, dropping dead sleep in two seconds flat. Her chest steadily rose and fell. She likes the couch, she sleeps on it instead of her bed. I think the reason why was because dad and her used to sleep together in that bed. She could've sold it, but she didn't. I think it was because she was too kind, so kind that she couldn't ever forget about him. Well, dad did break up with her and mum involuntarily signed the divorce papers.

It was a scar for me back then and here I was nursing my open wounds. I don't completely hate my dad even though he just dropped us. It…it wasn't exactly his fault, but the reveal I left at a later date. I have two open wounds, one bigger than the other. It's a matter of significance.

I hurried into my room upstairs, ignoring the room to the right and straight into mines. I nodded proudly at the posters posted onto the walls, appreciating their every details. I'm an otaku, I won't say what kind, but you should get an idea when I say: I'll spend a month watching as much anime I can, skipping the petty sleep and petty food.

I'm a proud otaku! I'll buy any merchandise I can get! Though, it must be because of my Asian family line, I buy them cheap. I'll even forget the whole money system and revert back to bartering just for the hell of it.

I changed my clothes into a red shirt and dark blue jeans.

* * *

I hummed Rolling Stars by Yui while fiercely stirring the contents in the wok pan. Other than being a straight out otaku, I can do around the house chores with no problems whatsoever. Teachers usually told me I could do multiple things physically and mentally. My speciality.

Before I knew anime, things were different.

"So, how was school today?" asked mum, drinking the warm lemonade I made her.

"Hm? It was fine, though Miss. Caluver is still so bitchy," I answered.

"Language, Luchi," she said in a strong tone. "But, you can't blame the teacher. If she was placed in your class to begin with, it's unreasonable to act like a caring mother."

"I guess so," I said, pouring the steaming food onto two plates.

"So, how's work? It's not making you collapse again, is it?" I asked her, worry lacing my voice. I remembered sitting at her bed side who slept for days before she woke up. I had to cover up her work for her just so we didn't lose our right to live under a roof.

"I'm fine," she answered rather bluntly. She didn't like it when I worried about her, she didn't want me to work in her place again. 'You don't need that kind of grey and black in your life', was what she said to me once. She's wise, but not too wise.

"Here's your dinner," I told her as I placed her portion in front of her, setting her fork down next to it. She gave me a weary smile before eating. I returned the smile and began eating mines, leaning against the kitchen bench.

* * *

After a stubborn exchange, mum decided to wash the dishes even though I told her that I would do it. That makes me less reliable.

I shrugged it off and shut myself up in my room, watching my favourite anime, Bleach. It has been my sixth time watching through the whole anime and I still honestly cannot get enough of it.

I smiled, seeing the familiar heated exchange between Abarai Renji and Kurosaki Ichigo. With friends like these, who need reality? I thought to myself, though it would be cool if I was actually friends with the awesome characters. Tite Kubo, the genius who created the greatest anime of all time.

I started to surf the net, going onto online bleach fandom sites. I laughed at a couple humorous blogs until I saw the screen fizz for a moment. I frowned, maybe the electricity was going bonkers already. I sighed.

It fizzed again, becoming worse. I tried fixing it before a torrent of lag overwhelmed the whole computer. I tsked in frustration, the hell is happening to my precious computer?

I gasped, the lights in my room suddenly turned off as a strange, warped feeling filled the room. The computer screen turned black, whirring for a moment. I dared to look closer and without any means of warning, a mask appeared right in my face.

I yelped and fell off my chair.

It was a mask of a skull. Well, that's what I can make out of the blurred picture.

"Rila Luchi," it said with a distorted voice, then the mask disappeared. What just happened? Why did it say my full name? This is trippy. I rubbed my forehead, breathing out.

"I have to get out of the house for a breather," I said to myself, lifting up from the ground.

I put on my jacket and black converse shoes, glancing at my sleeping mother on the couch. She's sleeping peacefully.

* * *

As I stepped out of the house, I breathed in the rain scent that danced around in the air. The rain had already stopped. Well, at least I don't have to get soaked again because that wasn't my idea of fun.

I started walking down on the pavement, watching kids run by and cars driving past on the roads. It felt dull and there was no denying that. I sighed, kicking at the pebbles I past by.

"Rila..."

Huh? I turned around, seeing no one. I looked around to see who said my name, but there was no one. I just noticed that there is no one, absolutely no one, around. It was so deserted and silent that it sent chills up my spine.

I continued to walk, quickening my pace.

After five minutes of walking, I arrived at a park filled with some parents and children. This was the park I usually hung out when I needed a breather. At least there were people here, why did it seem so empty five minutes ago? I shrugged and casually walk into the park.

I pulled away from the happy families and sat on the swing that was strangely unoccupied. I started to swing, grabbing ahold of my tightening chest. I looked at the families that cheerily played around; kids playing on the playground while merry parents smiled, watching their creations smile and laugh.

"I miss those days," I whispered to myself. When the days of having a happy family still existed in my lifetime, I didn't care if it didn't last forever. I was foolish to think that.

"Rila..."

Not again, who's calling me?! I looked around the park and saw no one near me. I sighed again, what's happening to me? Maybe I'm growing paranoid.

I looked at the sky to the ground, to the sky and to the ground again and again. I closed my eyes, feeling the wind rushing through me.

Suddenly, I heard a loud noise and stopped swinging.

"Whoa! What the-!" There was a large hole in the ground, right in front of me. It wasn't there before! How could it just suddenly be there all of a sudden? I looked around to see everyone continuing on, not noticing the massive hole in the ground. What's going on?

I didn't get another second to react as a big hand from the hole pulled me in. I screamed, letting out a cry for help but the world above me closed. I was in darkness, falling for what seemed like ages. Mum...I'm sorry.

**A/N - I hope you liked the first chapter! Please, comment/follow/favourite, it'd really help! **


	3. Chapter 2

"Oof!" I yelped, feeling myself land on something. I was surprised I hadn't combusted upon whatever I landed on. My butt hurts, though.

Light abruptly appeared, illuminating the place I was in. I gasped, seeing the beautiful sight before me. There were huge shelves before me, reaching the high ceiling. My surroundings looked somewhat like a cave with the stalactite on the ceiling, gleaming like diamonds and illuminating the shelves. I noticed that the shelves were filled with things I immediately recognised.

I bolted upwards and rushed to over one of the shelves, seeing a Death Note on a stand. This couldn't be real. I flipped through the pages, realising that it was the exact same one in the anime. I turned to the right to see, unbelievably, the Shikon Jewel in its whole. The same freaking one from Inuyasha and it doesn't even look like an imitation one bit. I look to the left to see, fangirling now, the Void Genome from Guilty Crown! This literally cannot be real, can-not-be-freaking-real.

What? Surprised that I knew other animes other than Bleach? Don't be, I'm an otaku. Get it? O-ta-ku.

My mind is literally fizzing with the known artefacts, weapons and objects from various animes I've seen. I moved up the aisles, wondering the central pathway between all of the stone shelves.

"I must be dreaming," I muttered to myself.

There was absolutely no way that a deep hole would appear in the park, invisible to anyone but me. There was absolutely no way that I'd fall (probably) ten kilometres and land just fine. There was absolutely no damned way that I'd land in a museum of bloody everything an otaku could literally dream of.

I arrived at the end of the aisles to see a large circle mirror. There were several torches lit with some sort of light. I looked around and saw an old desk, someone was sitting there... .

An old man, fragile-looking but somewhat strong still. He wore a old cloak that had a golden small chain attached to it and he wore a pair of leather black clothes. He noticed me, opening and revealing his brown eyes. They looked heavy from the things he must've seen. Like he knew things that no one knew or could've known.

"Hello," he said with a gentle voice. "Is there anything I can help you with?"

"Um, hello," I muttered. "And yes, I was just wondering where I am?"

He chuckled. "Look around, what do you think?"

I thought for a bit before answering, "Some sort of museum?"

"You are correct, Rila Luchi," he said. He knows my name?! Don't tell me... .

"Were the one who was calling me?" I asked him directly. He chuckled again.

"Yes, very well done. I guess you want me to explain who I am and what I want with you, yes?" I nodded. He gestured to the seat in front of him. "Please, sit down and I shall explain."

I sat down on the cushion seat in front of him.

"My name is Anleiten***** and I am in urgent need of your help," he said. "I have selected you specifically to help save something of vital importance. You are aware of parallel universes, yes?"

I nodded.

"Good, good. Parallel universes have been known to exist throughout time and space, even it does not have a biological time. Well, that's what my kind had thought."

"Wait, what do you mean 'have been'?" I asked him.

"Before I get to that, I'll have to explain who 'we' are. Our kind had existed since the beginning of time and we have monitored and interfered in universes when needed, to keep everything balanced. We are called the Endlos*****. However, something has happened and I am the last of my kind."

Last of his kind? My heart tightened at those words, saddened but what he just proclaimed.

"We were destroyed by our carelessness and arrogance, we have dearly paid for it. As a result, every single parallel universes are combusting, ending and collapsing. I have placed all under time restraints, but my control is slipping and soon time will continue. Everything that ever happened, everything that ever will happen and everything that happens will cease to exist. They would've never happened in the first place."

Anleiten let the information sink in before continuing on.

"As such, I have taken measures to prevent it from happening. That is, you, I will send you to the past to stop it from ever happening in the first place," he pointed.

"Me? I'm sorry, but I'm just an ordinary seventeen year old," I said, still overwhelmed by what he imparted.

"That is what you believe, but you are not. I have not enough time to explain and not enough time to show you, so I will do what I must now. I will send you into a certain universe where the catastrophe resides in to hatch its plan, but I will not send you defenceless," he said, moving over to an obsidian box. He placed it in front of me.

"What do you think of its appearance?" he asked.

"It looks lifeless," I answered, he laughed.

"For now, for now, but I want you to place your hand on it," he said and I obeyed. I gasped as the lifeless box came to life, glowing bright blue. Thin appendages grew from it, wrapping gently around my right arm. I just watched as it fused with my skin, becoming a blue tattoo. It was beautiful and bore a similarity to a dragon.

Something else came out, a boy in blue and black clothing. He opened his eyes, a glowing azure. I have literally never seen anything so beautiful in my life. For a moment, our eyes entwined before he looked away to Anleiten.

"This little brat is supposed to be my new master?" he said with a rude tone. What?

"Now, now, do not complain. Out of all the masters I found, she is the one that best suits your synchronising rates," replied the old man. Who the hell wants to be linked to this little arrogant snob?

The boy sighed, giving me a glare before saying, "Hey brat, remember my name well, Aoryuu*****!"

I was immediately pissed. "It's not brat! It's Rila Luchi!"

"Yeah, whatever, the name's too good for you."

"What did you just say?"

Aoryuu and I were right at each others' faces, I swear you could've seen the dense electricity between both our eyes.

"It's not the time to be fighting, you know. We have the whole reality at stake here," interrupted Anleiten. "If you wish to bicker like children, do it after saving every life from complete extinction."

The arrogant snob shuts up and I just listen intently.

Anleiten stood up from his desk, walking over to the big central mirror. He placed his hand on it and rapidly made symbols in a flash. The mirror glowed bright orange, golden streaks swimming in the vortex that it became. Words appeared around the rim of the circular vortex, "Gate Of The Enlightened".

"This is the portal that will send you to a universe you're most familiar with, Rila. It is, after all, the place where you've dreamt of and where the catastrophe resides in. Enter now with Aoryuu, you two have much to do," said Anleiten, smiling at us. Aoryuu scoffed slightly, floating besides me as I walk up to the Gate.

"Be careful, I have released the time restraint of that universe so you only have limited time before the destruction begins. Also... ."

Anleiten placed his hands onto my shoulder, leaning close to my ears.

"If both you and Aoryuu synchronise, you will gain the power required to protect those you hold dear," he whispered then went on to Aoryuu. I didn't hear what Anleiten said to him, but Aoryuu nodded.

Both us entered the Gate, the steaks of gold pulling us in to its orange haze.

_One step, in deed. But how many more to save everything?_

**A/N: Thank you for reading once again! Please leave a comment/follow/favourite or any of the sort! It will help me greatly! **

**And oh look, translations! ~ ^ 0 ^ ~ !**

**Anleiten (German) * = Guide **

**Endlos (German) * = Endless**

**Aoryuu (Japanese) * = Blue Dragon**


	4. Chapter 3

"Oof!" I land on a harsh ground. Great, twice the butt pain. I opened my eyes to see a very familiar surrounding. The Japanese setting before me, the white walls and stone ground. Not to mention, I'm also near a Japanese garden with a building upon the water. Don't tell me, this is Soul Society!

I jump up, instantly fangirling.

"Oh my god, that's the Ugendo Garden! Ukitake Jushiro must be, like, in there or something! I can't believe I really am here, in god-freaking-Soul Society!" This is what every Bleach fangirls dream of!

"Geez, can you stop acting like a girly girl? You're ruining my eardrums," complained someone. I looked around and only saw a sheathe upon the ground. Aoryuu immediately appeared from it.

"You don't understand fangirls, so be quiet," I told him and he just scoffed. Man, this guy pisses me off so much.

"So, I guess 'you're' my zanpakuto," I grumbled.

"Yeah, too bad I have to be stuck with a brat like you," he spat back. _Freaking arrogant snob.  
_  
"I heard that." _Wait, what? You can read my mind? _I mentally slapped myself, zanpaktou and their master are connected. Of course, he can read my mind.  
"So, let me get this straight. Can anyone see you?" I asked him, sighing.

"What do you think? Apparently, you're my master so you're the only one who can see me in this form. And..." he replied but I interrupt.

"And they can only see you in sword form, I get it. I'm not stupid, you know."

"Sure," he muttered.

I sighed again and turned away. "So, which time arc are we in?"

"Soul Society arc," he promptly answered. _Figures. That old man sent us the to the past of Bleach, he would've wanted us to start somewhere before major developments begin.  
_  
"Hmph, you really aren't dumb as I thought, brat," he pointed out.

"Shut up, I'm not dumb, you dimwit! And stop calling me a brat, you snob," I yelled.

"As if I wouldn't call a young child like you a brat, so naïve and...girlish." Damn this guy. Why'd Anleiten stick me with him?

I pick Aoryuu up and started walking. So if I'm in the Soul Society arc, that means—.

**Boom! **Right on cue. The hemispherical shield above was being assaulted by the infamous seki-seki ball Kukakku made. I looked at my clothes, if I was going to help Ichigo and his gang, I need to dress for the occassion. I smiled.

"Well, come on Aoryuu, we've got a whole society to save!"

"Hmph."

* * *

I still couldn't believe that I was in Soul Society itself, it was just so unbelievably surreal. I found myself upon a dark alleyway and I could hear several shinigami coming my way. Time to go all badass Orihime on them! I hid in the bushes, waiting for my fellow preys to come. They're going to fall prey to my hand-to-hand combat. _I'm going to enjoy this.  
_  
As expected, three shinigamis run down my alleyway. All of them are average ones, they shouldn't be hard at all.

I jumped out with precise timing and knocked them all down skilfully. I haven't trained my karate black-belt skills for nothing, a girl's gotta know how to protect herself in a bad, bad world.

"Heh, looks like the brat knows how to handle herself," said Aoryuu. I ignored the sarcastic tone in his voice and responded, "Well, thank you, my fellow companion."

I leaned over the unconscious shinigami, "I'm sorry for doing this, but I made sure you guys weren't too badly hurt."

I tied them all up, dragged them into a small and empty warehouse. I took their clothes to disguise myself. Some of them were baggy and tight, but it's better than nothing. I put upon my shihakusho, grimacing at the tight tabi socks and zori sandles. This wasn't going to be the easiest to run in, but I can't just wear my converse shoes. I sighed, sadly whispering goodbye to my trusty converse shoes. It had seen me through some rough times, don't underestimate my shoes.

I smiled widely, I am a human disguised in shinigami clothes. I'm living the dream, living the fangirl dream!

"Would you stop wasting time with your lame act?" said Aoryuu. _Shut up, or I'll gut you. _Aoryuu just scoffed in response.

"Look, Aoryuu, I know that you don't like me and honestly, I don't like you too. But, if we're to do this, we need to cooperate. You hear me?" I said.

Aoryuu didn't say anything, but I knew from our telepahetic connection that he agreed. That's pretty convenient to have. 

I started to run, watching the four golden arrows separate from the shattered seki-seki ball. I chased the nearest one that fell into a place around the corner. Please, let it be, Ichigo and Ganju!

"Don't freaking be rude to the person who just saved your life!" yelled a familiar voice. Thank God! I skidded around the corner and saw the familiar duo, bickering back and forth. I breathed in and out, time to introduce myself.

"Hey, you two!" I called out. They both quickly turned to me, already suspicious and on their guard. Okay, what now?

"Who are you?" asked Ichigo suspiciously.

"I'm Tatsunari Ryoko and I'm here to help you guys," I answered truthfully, preparing multiple answers to back me up. It wasn't the best cover name, but I had to blurt something out at least.

"How could we possibly trust you, girl?" eyed Ganju.

"Urahara Kisuke sent me here to help you guys," I responded. Except, Urahara doesn't know about it yet. They seemed semi-satisfied with the answer, but before they could say anything else, "And there's no room for suspicion here, I know where Rukia is being held."

That got me a surprised reaction.

"Urahara-san didn't say anything about you being here," countered Ichigo. Fu fu…that counter won't defeat me. I had been dreaming of moments like this so I got more than just one ace up my sleeve.

"Ever wondered if Urahara knows more than he's letting on? He wouldn't simply give you all the spoilers, now would he?" I questioned them. They were thinking pretty hard. Hurry and decide before the two meat-heads come here.

Unfortunately, Ichigo and Ganju were discussing among themselves. I couldn't hear them from here.

_Aoryuu, can you hear what they are saying?_

"What do you take me for, brat? Of course, I can!" responded Aoryuu.

"Okay, first up is Ganju. He's saying that you clearly cannot be trusted, but Ichigo here is saying that you deserve a chance. He points out that you know where Rukia is. Ganju counters with, 'She might be lying! She's suspicious and you know that! You can't expect me to ally with an unknown shinigami like her!' Ichigo agrees, but still thinks you deserve to prove yourself."

I felt touched, I was being given a wasn't going to be hard as I thought.

**A/N: Thank you for reading the third chapter! Arigatou, goshuujin-sama~! Please leave a comment/follow/favourite! It'll help me very much! **


	5. Chapter 4

"Oh, I'm lucky today, aren't I? Who knew that I was going to stumble upon the ryoka first!" said a voice. Here comes the fighting duo. I looked up the wall roof and sure enough, they were there. Madarame Ikkaku was squatting down and his partner Ayasegawa Yumichika standing up.

There was slight tension hanging in the air. Ikkaku and Yumichika landed on the ground, some metres away from where Ichigo and Ganju was. I mentally prepared myself for what was going to happen next.

"I'm lu-lu-lu-lu-lu-lu-lulu-lu-Lu! Lu-lu-lu-lulu-lu-LU! Lucky!" Ikkaku sang, ending with his sheathed sword in both his arms. That's it, I can't handle it.

"Bwahahahahaha~!" I laughed, unable to stop myself from laughing. I had to clutch my aching stomach from the excessive laughter.

"W-what are you laughing at?!" yelled Ikkaku. Ichigo and Ganju were giving me the ultra surprised look.

"Ahaha…I'm sorry! It's just that…hahaha! It's too funny!" I managed to squeeze out. Yumichika was facepalming, he probably memorised Ikkaku's dance. Who knows how many times he saw it? I can't wait until the Zanpakutou arc, whenever that really is. It was played during the Winter War arc, so I'm not completely sure if it will happen at all.

"Well, that was something, but can we focus on the situation at hand?" said Yumichika. I give a quick glance to Ichigo and Ganju who were still in the sand hole. When were they ever going to get out?

"Hmmm, maybe," I said, facing the fighting duo. "My, my, Ikkaku, you have quite the secret don't you?"

"You're asking for a death wish," sighed Aoryuu. _Don't worry, I have this.  
_  
"You surely don't want anyone to find out, I understand," I added with an understanding voice.

Ikkaku was immediately suspicious. "How do you know that?! Only two people know and they'd never tell anyone else, so tell me how?"

"If I told you, you wouldn't believe it. By the way, just to clear up a misunderstanding. No one told me of your secret, so don't you worry, Baldy," I nodded.

"I'm not bald! It's shaven, you idiot!" shouted Ikkaku. Damn, easy on the ears, baldy-bud, easy on the ears.

"And Yumichika, that's pretty amazing," I said.

"You planning an early funeral?!" roared Aoryuu. I ignored him this time.

Yumichika's eyes widened considerably. He didn't say anything, he couldn't.

"I won't tell anyone, too, you have my word." I paused for a bit, looking back at the stupefied Ichigo and Ganju behind me. I gave them a 'Don't worry' look.

"Secrets really don't live forever," I muttered.

"Excuse me, but can you step away from the ryoka? I might take you for one as well, so step aside, girl," said Yumichika in a scary tone.

"No can do," I quickly said. "I won't step aside just for you two meat-heads."

_Great plan, Rila, go piss everyone off as much as you can.  
_  
"How dare you speak that way to your superiors?! Which squad are you from?!" yelled Ikkaku.

"You do know that we are from the strongest squad, right? So I suggest you step aside, girl, if you know what's good for you," added Yumichika. That's it, I'm pissed.

"Strongest squad? Don't make me laugh," I said. "If you want to know who's the strongest, it's the squad led by the Head Captain! Hence its name, the first squad! Get that in your head, arrogant punks!"

_Oh, I'm so dead.  
_  
Yumichika had an anger mark on his forehead and Ikkaku was just plain shocked. He had a small smirk, but hid it.

"So this girly has some spunk, huh?" said Ikkaku. "You must really wish to die."

"I'd love to cut you up here and now, but I must ask why you're siding up with the ryoka there. I know you're trying to buy them time," pointed out Yumichika. Never thought he was that smart.

"Me? Siding up? What, did you never think of the possibility that I might be a ryoka and the type of girl that knows more than she's letting on?" I responded, showing them my jacket underneath my shihakusho.

"Oh? So you are a ryoka? That's a relief," said Yumichika who unsheathes his sword. "It would be regrettable to end your life here and now, seeing that you are a standard example of beauty."

Aw, I might blush. I looked back and saw that the two finally got out of the sand hole. Hm? Ganju's discussing something with Ichigo. He was probably planning to run.

"And Ganju says he's going to make a run for it. He knows that Ikkaku and Yumichika are way more powerful than them and blah, blah, blah. You know what happens next, brat," confirmed Aoryuu. _You're still calling me a brat, huh?  
_  
As soon as Aoryuu says that, Ganju runs high-speed out of here.

"What, did you guys have a fight or something?" asked Ikkaku.

"Something like that," replied Ichigo. He was giving me the surprised expression. _Yes, I'm not a shinigami. Get over it. _Was I still pissed from what Yumichika said earlier? That must be.

"Yumichika," said Ikkaku, motioning the running Ganju.

"Fine, but girl, you're next," said Yumichika as he started chasing the far away bandana.

Ikkaku ignored me for now and turned his attention to Ichigo, "Why didn't you run away like your friend there? He felt the distance between our reiatsu."

"If I ran, you would've caught up so escaping would be useless. But if you're weaker than me, I'll just beat you and continue on," answered Ichigo, pulling his large zanpakuto over his shoulder.

"Hmmm, it seems that you're not so dumb after all. I congratulate you," said Ikkaku, bringing out his sword. He turned his head to me and asked, "Aren't you going to run?"

"No, sorry, I don't go that way," I said. "But I'll just stand and watch here. You guys can start fighting whenever you want to."

"Well, whatever," said Ikkaku as he turned his attention to Ichigo.

"You aren't going two-on-one?" asked Aoryuu.

_No, plus Ichigo needs this. If he doesn't fight his opponents, then he's never going to grow. I don't even know how to fight, anyway. Not with swords, I don't. _  
Aoryuu just grunted in response.

I stood there, a fair distance away from the blazing fight. I was still watching of course. I'll interfere when it's necessary. That should be pretty soon.

**A/N: Thank you for reading the fourth chapter desu~! Please review, favourite or follow! Any would help me greatly!**

**Also, thank you very much, Hylla-san, for the first three reviews! You make a very happy asian want to continue posting chapters ^-^!**


	6. Chapter 5

"You're really good at fighting, what's your name?" asked Ikkaku, smiling crazily.

"Kurosaki Ichigo," answered the orange-head.

"I'm Madarame Ikkaku, 3rd Seat Officer of the Eleventh Squad!" said baldy. "Nice name! You're name also means number one like me! Hah! Wish we could be friends!"

"Not gonna happen!"

Their swords clashed again. Ikkaku's style of fighting was clearly evident, sword for offence and sheathe for defense. He could also switch it around, just like he did with the fire arrancar. That battle was for later, though.

"You really are strong. It wouldn't even be an insult to say that your strength is near mine! Your agility is superb and your reaction timing is first-class!" complimented Ikkaku. He rushed at Ichigo, cutting the area above the eyebrow. Ichigo swiftly retaliated and inflicted the same wound on baldy.

I crossed my arms and pointed out, "Yo, Berry-boy! If you want to clear up the blood, you might want to ask Ikkaku for a salve or two. Who knows? Baldy-hoo here might be nice enough to lend you some!"

"Hah, true thing," said Ikkaku, uncapping the bottom of his sword. He poured a little bit of salve and wiped his cut wound, stopping the blood instantly.

"Hey, that's cheating!" said Ichigo.

"It's not! And what's with that reaction?! You should be going, 'Oh, he's so experienced at fighting'! It's the small things that count!" yelled Ikkaku.

"True that, too, Berry-boy," I said. "Preparation is the key to success!"

I don't exactly blame him, but it should've been fair point to prepare some sort of first aid. It's not like there's an Orihime or Captain Unohana everywhere.

They continue fighting after the little humourous argument.

Their swords clashed for a moment, blade against blade, zanpakuto against zanpakuto, before they both separated. "There's one thing I'm wondering about, though."

"What is it?" asked Ichigo.

"Who was your master, Ichigo?" Here comes the name-drop!

"I wouldn't really call him my master. He only trained me for ten days, but didn't teach me jack. He only fought me. His name is Urahara Kisuke."

Cue shocked expression. Ikkaku's mouth would've hit the ground, but he wasn't a brainless guy.

"He was your master? Then, fighting you without going all out would be rude," said Ikkaku.

"Though, you won't," I accidently muttered. Ikkaku gave me a look before shouting, "Grow, Houzukimaru!"

His sword changed into a wooden staff with one blade on the end and red hair on the other. Never did Ichigo know, that it was a tri-section staff. I had to let one spoiler out before someone gets hurt.

Ikkaku rushed at Ichigo, swinging and stabbing through. I could already tell that berry-boy here was already underestimating Houzukimaru.

"Is that all, Ikkaku? I know that a spear is meant to stab already!" said Ichigo. But that's not all, berry-boy.

"Don't underestimate his weapon, berry-boy, there's more to it than meets the eye!" I yelled out.

"So you know about my weapon, huh? You're going to have to tell me how the hell you know about it in the first place, ryoka girly," said Ikkaku.

"Maybe someday, baldy, maybe someday," I said with a sarcastic sighing tone. Am I enjoying this? Heck, I am.

"No, you're telling me now!" he roared, coming at me. I grab for my zanpakuto, but Ichigo quickly blocked Ikkaku's attack.

"I'm your opponent, not her!" said badass Berry-boy, throwing Ikkaku's attack off. He turned his head around, "You okay, Tatsunari?"

"I'm great, and by the way, you can drop the last name. Sounds impersonal as hell and I'm helping you guys anyway," I quickly said. "Now get back to battle, baldy ain't going to wait forever."

They both began to fight again and I instinctively knew what Ikkaku was going to do next. I hope berry-boy here takes my advice.

"Split, Houzukimaru!" The staff split into three. Ikkaku whipped it at berry-boy, who quickly ducks. He gave me a grateful look before racing forward at baldy. Even though my warning somehow saved him a little, he was still losing. I knew that that wasn't going to last long, but still. This is real, it's happening.

Ikkaku whipped the blunt end at Ichigo who landed a few metres away.

"I'm actually a nice guy, y'know? Normally, I wouldn't have to kill you but there'd be no reward if I don't do what I'm ordered to do, eh, Ichigo?" said Ikkaku, swinging his shikai. They clashed again.

Ikkaku whipped his Houzokimaru at Ichigo and I knew what was going to come next. The fight was nearly at its end.

Ichigo was pushed back, his back sliding harshly against the ground. Ooh, that's got to be a bad ground burn! I could already see the satisfied expression on baldy's face. God, he was wrong to do so.

Ichigo stood up. "Is that all you have?"

"What?" replied Ikkaku, frowning.

Berry-boy smiled and showed Ikkaku what was in his fist, Houzokimaru's hair. He let it fall to the ground, Baldy watching with a shocked reaction.

"I grasped all your movements now!" Ichigo charged and Ikkaku, managing a slash wound on him. I gritted my teeth, trying not to puke. I don't hate Ikkaku because I knew he was definitely a good guy. That was why I felt hurt whenever my favourite characters get hurt. In real life, it was twice more painful to watch them bleed. I didn't want to be powerless, but I didn't exactly want to disrupt the timeline of this world. I still had a goal.

"You bastard!" growled Ikkaku.

They clashed once more, but instead, Ichigo was winning. Soon they began talking about their pride.

"The one who drops their weapons first is the one who loses!" yelled Ichigo as he swung his sword down on Ikkaku. He slashed through baldy's defense again, breaking his Houzokimaru in half. Blood sprayed out in the air like a broken faucet, clinging onto the air for dear life as it splattered on the ground. I stood still, watching with the strongest impression I had. I wish I could do more than just watching right now! I felt so goddamned powerless!

"Don't be, brat, you're not the one fighting right now," said Aoryuu. "What happens now and what happens later isn't your fault, you know that well. But remember, brat, you can interfere whenever you deem necessary. It doesn't mean you have to be an observer all the time."

_I know. Thanks, Aoryuu._

"Don't thank me, shortie, I'm just saying what's necessary so you don't break down. Your resolve is laughable," replied Aoryuu.

_And you're still a snob._

"What's the matter, huh? I'm still holding my weapon!" roared baldy with a crazy smile on his face. He discarded his other half of his weapon, spinning his blade half.

"Stop it, Ikkaku! You're heavily wounded!" I yelled, but he ignored my warning.

"That's right, you've been defeated! Just give up already!" added Ichigo. Hmph, like that's logical, Ichigo. You'd never do that in a million years.

"Shut up! You're going to have to drop my arm if you want me to drop my weapon!" Baldy laughed.

"Don't make me do this," said Ichigo.

Ikkaku charged at Ichigo and everything ended unbelievably fast.

**A/N: Thanks for reading! Please review/favourite/follow, it would help me a lot!**

**PS: Thank you guys so much for the 284 views! I love y'all! **


	7. Chapter 6

"Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!"

"Too slow." Ichigo raised his sword and swung it down on Ikkaku. I tightened my fists, watching the sword making contact with Ikkaku's torso. Blood immediately sprayed out everywhere onto the ground.

"Damn, I lost, huh? You're…strong," said Ikkaku, falling onto the ground. This…is tough. I gulped. If I was going to be dealing with all this, then I have to steel my resolve. I knew far well that this was the beginning of it, that there was going to be more bloodshed.

I walked over to the collapsed figure of Madarame Ikkaku. His zanpakutou turned back to normal after that.

"You okay, Ryoko? You like a little pale," pointed out Ichigo.

"No worries, berry-boy, I'm healthy as a horse!" I said. "By the way, I think we've ought to clean up baldy-hoo here."

"How? You don't have any bandages or anything like that on you as far as I can see."

I grabbed Ikkaku's sword. I fumbled with the lid on the bottom of it.

"I don't need bandages, as long as there's this!" I took the lid off, seeing the salve inside of it. Ichigo's face lit up in realisation.

"Now, here we go. Berry-boy, mind helping a little?"

"Oh, right."

"When there's leftovers, you can use the rest of the salve to your wounds."

[5 minutes later]

Ikkaku's and Ichigo's wounds were covered up, leaving no salve behind.

"Should we get going to Rukia like you said or stay here?" asked the orange-head curiously.

"I say we wait 'til baldy-hoo here wake up. I know where Rukia is, but not the exact location," I answered. "God knows if he'll keep quiet when he wakes up, though. He's not exactly smart."

"So, who are you really?"

I looked at the dandelion-head.

"Tatsunari Ryoko, age 17, a ryoka sent by the infamous Urahara Kisuke. I'm not good at introductions so that's what you'll get," I answered. "Don't worry, I'm not going to backstab you or anything. I wish to save Rukia as well."

"But, why would you? As far as I know, she never mentioned you," he countered. Give me a break on the questions, Berry-boy.

"She may not know me, but I know her very well. She's a friend to me and I'll do anything in my power to save a friend. I'll never be so cruel to ignore a friend in need. It's okay if you don't trust me, Ichigo, I understand. But I'll save her even if it means risking my life! I swear this on my soul!" I told him. His eyes widened for a moment, astonished at my speech.

I heard Ikkaku groan, waking up.

"Looks like baldy here is awake!" I said with a smile.

"Ryoko, Ichigo? What are guys still doing here?" he asked, dazed. His eyes looked at his zanpakutou which was currently in my hands. "Wha…give me back my zanpakutou, damn it!"

"Calm down, baldy-hoo, we ain't going to do anything to it!" I said.

"We just borrowed the salve in it for your wounds and mines," added on Ichigo. Ikkaku just tuts, looking away.

"Damn it, if I could get up now, I'll beat you back to first grade!" he grumbled angrily.

"Geez, if I knew you were going to say that, I wouldn't have been bothered to apply the salve," responded Ichigo. You'd still do it, though.

"Anyway, now that the salve situation's out of the way, we've got a question for you!" I said cheerfully. Ikkaku turned his head to us.

"You know where Kuchiki Rukia is?" asked Ichigo, the atmosphere turning a little serious.

"That prisoner on death row? Yeah, of course," responded Ikkaku. "Is that why you've ryoka invaded Soul Society?

"Yes, we've come to rescue her," answered Ichigo.

"So if you're invading Soul Society, I guess you've came with at least ten or nine people."

Careful, Baldy, because what will happen next might cause you to become a faucet.

"Not really. We came with four, including Ryoko here, and a half."

Ikkaku's face swelled up as laughter came spewing from his mouth, "Ahahaha! Are you serious? Five people, and what…a half? You must have a death wish, or something! You must be utterly retarded!"

I say, laughter is contagious by all means.

"Bwahahaha! Says you!" I managed to say and soon after, a big fountain of blood rose from Ikkaku's newly reopened wound.

"Ah! I'm bleeding!" Ikkaku said, repeating several words.

"Are YOU retarded?" pointed out Ichigo. The bleach comedy, too much!

Ikkaku sighed, his wound no longer bleeding out. "If you go straight south, you'll reach the 13 Protection Guards Offices."

"What, you're telling us?" asked Ichigo.

"Shut up or I won't tell you," replied Ikkaku before continuing, "West end of the offices, you'll see a tall, pure white office."

"Thanks, Ikkaku," said Ichigo. I waited for a moment, waiting for the second name drop so far. There was a danger far worse waiting for Berry-boy here.

"Wait, before you go…" started Ikkaku. "I want to ask you a question."

"Hm? What is it?" responded Ichigo.

"Who's the strongest in your group?" he asked, tension beginning to rise.

"Probably…me," answered berry-boy.

"Then, you'll want to watch out for my captain. He only hunts for the strongest and if what you said was true, he'll come for you soon," said Ikkaku.

"What's his name?"

"Zaraki Kenpachi."

The tension reached into the red danger zone. I knew what the tension was like since I had watch the anime myself. Honestly, I was scared too. Scared of what would happen even though I knew it was coming.

"Righto, Baldy-hoo! We'll keep an eye out for a big man with bells on his spiky hair!" I said, trying to break the tension. Ikkaku eyed me curiously.

"You're strange, you know that? You're a ryoka, but you know so much about us Shinigami. Who are you really?" he pointed out. I guess it wouldn't hurt to give a clue, but…it wouldn't be fair without a bargain.

"Ikkaku, if you want to know, you will have to promise something," I told him and he just nodded. I came closer to him and whispered, "I know that you will be received by the fourth squad soon and I'd like you to do one simple thing. Do not reveal the number of people in our group. I'd like that to be kept a secret, and I'm sure berry-boy would, too."

Ikkaku nodded in response. I stood up and smiled, "Well, Ikkaku, I can't really answer your question completely, but I'll give you a clue. I know almost everything about Soul Society and I don't need a retired captain to tell me what."

Ikkaku's eyes widened in astonishment and he gave the 'I don't believe you' anime expression. You know, the over-reacted one.

"Y-you're a psychic?" he said, stuttering a little.

"Maybe," I answered. "I might be, I might not. You've got to be perceptive, Ikkaku."

I turned to Ichigo who had been standing there idle for a while, listening.

"We should get going before any reinforcement comes, berry-boy. Don't worry, Ganju will be coming soon," I said. He just nodded. We began to run south, in the direction Ikkaku told us to go, keeping an eye out for any rushing Ganju. I mentally prepared myself for the big run because the oncoming chase was going to be tiring.

**A/N: Thank you so much for reading chapter 6! Please review/follow/favourite, you'll help me a lot! **

**PS: Wow, can't believe I got 427 view! It doubled~! TT^TT Arigatougozaimashita! All of you are amazin', y'all deserve chocolate cake or whatever sweets/savoury you like!**


	8. Chapter 7

I stopped when Ichigo suddenly stopped.

"Where the hell is Ganju? Don't tell me he got beaten by Ikkaku's partner?" he said in a worried voice.

"He wouldn't lose, not him," I reassured berry-boy. "You need to have a little more faith in your friends, berry-boy."

He really did. In the anime and even in reality, he had that same habit. He always swore on oath, trusting his friends to keep a blind faith in him. The one thing he never did was trust. Why couldn't he trust his friends to be able to fight? It's not like it's a bad thing because that's his kindness. I just think he could've trusted them more instead of carrying all the burdens of fighting. I knew very well that his friends wanted nothing more than to fight with him, they didn't want to just stand there as spectators.

I sighed, seeing that Ichigo wasn't buying what I said. "Trust him, berry-boy."

"I'm still worried though," he said. I blocked my ears. Just because I watched Bleach six times, doesn't mean I don't remember this particular part. Oh, I'd never forget.

Ichigo cupped his hand over his mouth, "GANJU! WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU?!"

Easy on the earbuds, man, easy!

Soon after, a firework shot up in the air with a familiar figure. There goes Yumichika~!

No time to be cheering, Rila, there are probably a hundred Shinigamis who heard that ear-splitting yell.

"I heard something over there!" shouted a voice. Bingo.

"Berry-boy, you idiot, you've just alerted an army of Shinigami after us!" I yelled, seeing numerous flecks in the distance. I rolled my eyes and tugged berry-boy by his sleeve. "We've got to run, now!"

He finally got the message by running as countless people in black were chasing after us. I've always liked a bit of adrenaline, but not to this extent. I actually liked running away from those block-heads!

"Woohoo! Catch me if you can!" I shouted back at them. That only made them more angrier.

"Who's the idiot here?" joked berry-boy.

"Oh, shut up, you were the one who alerted our presence in the first place!" I countered, but I wasn't really angry. I was having fun, remember?

The Shinigami behind us were just catching up. I stopped for a bit and sweeped them all of their foot with my leg. A couple tripped, but I was semi-surrounded by some. I smirked and grabbed one by her shoulder, jumping on her head and back to running away. It did sort of slowed their process. The ones that I tripped were tripping others, too. Whoops, I might've made a little domino.

"OI, ICHIGO!" That must be Ganju. I saw the bandana man shortly join us with numerous Shinigami behind him, too.

"Oh very well done, Ganju," I commented. He chuckled as we all continued running away from the shouting hordes. I scrunched up my nose, smelling the scent of garbage radiating from him.

"God, Ganju, you could use a shower! Guess that battle with pretty-boy didn't come cheap! Especially that spice bomb you let run," I said, covering my nose. Ganju gave me a surprised look before settling for a grin.

"At least pretty-boy gets a do-over with his ridiculous hair," said Ganju. Yeah, that afro won't go away so easy. I snickered, thinking of how baldy'll laugh at that hiliarious thing of an afro.

After a few minutes of chase, we were surrounded by the block-heads.

"Ooh, they've caught us," I teased, smiling.

"Why are you smiling, then?" sighed Ganju. One of the cutest characters in Bleach was coming, how could I not smile?

I heard a familiar voice ring out through the rowdy voices.

"Um, excuse me, can I get through?" Soon after, Yamada Hanatarou fell onto the ground in front of us. I quickly went over to him to help him up.

"You okay, Hana-cutie?" I blurted out. Oops! Said Hana-cutie looked at me with a confused expression. I was about to turn around to warn the two ryoka-friends that Hana wasn't a good hostage to take, but seeing the expression on their faces…no way they'd listen.

They swiftly took Hana hostage and I rolled my eyes.

"Guys, you idiots, he's not a good hostage to have!" I yelled. "He's fourth squad, none of the guys here respect that squad!"

"Girl's right! The fourth squad are weaklings who can't even fight! They are a humiliation to us all!" agreed one.

"It would be better if they never existed at all!" said another. They others joined in complaint. I rolled my eyes. Oh, boys, boys in black never have respect.

"Yeah, except you're all wrong," I said and they all turned to look at me. "If the fourth squad never existed, most of you would be dead by now. They've always been helping you, but you never even appreciated their value. Is THAT your strength? Hah, I don't call THAT strength, I call it stupidity and arrogance!"

"You should really work on controlling your emotions, brat, or we'll be dead before you know it," commented Aoryuu. "It hasn't even been a day yet and you're already granting yourself an early funeral."

_Yeah, well sometimes, Aoryuu, people need to be taught a lesson._

I turned back to the other three who were giving me the most shocked expression of their lives. I smiled, "We really should be running now."

We were all panting, hiding inside an empty warehouse. I sat against a wall, feeling exhausted and thirsty. I don't know how long the run was, but what I know that is was way past my running limit. God, I must've looked like a dead horse.

"Geez, Ganju, why'd you have to get another horde to chase after us?" said Ichigo. They're really going to start arguing again? What do they take a rescue for?!

"Shut up, dandelion head, you had one chasing you too! And I'm guessing it wasn't this girl's fault, you brute!" yelled Ganju. What was it with these boys with breaking eardrums? Their loud yelling wasn't exactly helping my throbbing headache.

"Huh? What did you say? I had to call out for you because you were so damn slow!" shouted back Ichigo. When will these boys call it a day with the yelling?

"Can you guys just shut up and focus on what we came here for? And plus, I do have a name, you know? It's not girl, it's Ryoko!" I shouted. They both ceased their pointless argument. "Now do we have any way to get to where Rukia is being held?"

Ganju gave his triumphant look and brought out his drawn map. Here comes the uncomprehendable map!

Everyone looked at Ganju's map that only consisted of a few circles and an arrow. He really didn't know how to get there, huh?

"This map looks like it was drawn by a three year old," commented Ichigo. "How the hell are we supposed to read this?"

"Oi, don't insult my map!" said Ganju and they both started fighting again.

I looked to Hana who was both confused and trying to gain their attention. God, these two boys need some manners!

**A/N: Thanks for reading once again! You guys are uber amazing! Please review/favourite/follow, I love you all!**


	9. Chapter 8

I just had enough. I balled up my fist and in one swift movement, hit the wall behind me.

"WHY DON'T YOU BOTH SHUT UP WITH THE FREAKING ARGUMENT ALREADY?! HANA HERE IS TRYING TO SAY SOMETHING SO SHUT THE HELL UP!" I snapped. I pulled my hand off from the wall where little fragments of building material fell down. I had smashed a hole through it. They all looked at me surprised, even Hana was backing away a little bit. I have a way with shutting people up with my temper. I gave a small smile and said, "Now, Hana here knows a way to the Pure White Tower where Rukia is held."

"R-rukia-san? Are you all here to rescue Rukia-san?" asked Hana. I just mentioned Rukia earlier—oh, never mind.

"Yes, Hana," I answered. "There are more of us so don't worry about our numbers."

"Wait, Ryoko, why are you trusting this little runt here? He's the enemy!" pointed out Ganju. I turned back to him.

"Why do you think? He's the only one wanting to help us get there and his name is Yamada Hanatarou, by the way," I responded. I guess it was due time for introductions. No one likes to stay confused, especially not this particular fourth squad member.

"Bandana-boy over there is Shiba Ganju," I pointed. "Kurosaki Ichigo is the orange-head over there."

"Wait…um, Ryoko-san?" said Hana.

"Yes, what is it?"

"How do you know my name and how do you know that I want to rescue Rukia-san?"

"Well that's the mystery there, Hana," I said, nodding before proceeding to tell him the same thing I told Ikkaku. "In other words, I'm psychic."

Ganju and Hana were both trying to take in what I just said. I forgot to tell Ganju, too.

"I-I don't believe you," said Ganju.

"Ganju, behave," I said in the most serious manner I could do. I made sure I did it like Kuukaku, too. "I don't exactly have time to explain my powers, but there's one thing I forgot to mention."

Everyone listened in. "We all know that we're here to rescue Rukia, yes? *Everyone nods* Other than the Shinigami who has sought out to eradicate us Ryoka, there is one particular captain we have to watch out for. He's the most troublesome captain and he is powerful beyond imagination. I can't say much, but we can't stop him from what his ultimate plan is yet."

"So we can't defeat him now, but we can in the future?" asked berry-boy. I nodded, then he smiled. "Then, we'll leave the battle for later."

I was mentioning Aizen, the son of a bitch who wants to destroy Soul Society.

"Why can't we defeat him now?" questioned Ganju.

"Don't even think about fighting him. It doesn't matter if you have resolve you are nowhere near his level," I finished. I let that sink in. I was about to continue on about the sewer tunnels when I remembered something.

I looked at my fellow friends and said, "By the way, I won't be accompanying you a hundred percent on your journey."

I tapped my forehead and continued on, "Since I know what's ahead, I'm going to adjust a few things. Don't be surprised if I disappear out of nowhere, and before you can say anything Ganju…"

I knew Ganju was about to start suspecting me again.

"I know that what I just said warrants absolute suspicion, but there's something I must do and I'm not sure if it will change anything at all…but I've got to try no matter what," I said in a determined voice. "I know that you can't fully trust…"

I was interrupted by berry-boy, "We trust you."

He gave a reassuring smile. Well, that turned out better than I thought.

"Anyway, Hana, anything to say about how to better rescue our rescuee?" I asked, suddenly changing the subject.

"Oh, that, yeah," said Hana. "There is a less perilous way to get there and it involves using the underground tunnels. The fourth squad usually deals with cleaning there and carrying supplies, so we've all memorised the tunnel networks down there."

Yep, so not looking forward to walking in the sewers. That will be a sensitive subject from now on. I knew that I was sending myself to the smell trauma of my life (TT_TT).

* * *

Even one second of the sewer was enough to kill you. It smelled worst than hell, like rotting flesh but instead…rotting faeces. I pinched my nose, but it only made it harder to breathe. I settled for covering my nose with my hood that accompanied my jacket. It had this string so you can tighten it over your nose and mouth. Perfect for this situation. Thank god I accidently spilled soup all over it. The stain never really disappeared and the smell stayed for days. It still stubbornly stayed on and it stayed on today as well.

The smell of the sewer didn't bother me as much, but the others seemed to be taking it badly. Who wouldn't? I looked to Aoryuu who didn't seem to mind at all.

_Don't you mind the smell?_

"What, brat? Did you forget that our senses are linked? I'm smelling the same foul soup stain as you are," responded Aoryuu.

"It's better than nothing," I muttered.

"Huh?" said berry-boy.

Whoops, did I say that out loud?

"Nothing, nothing! It's nothing!" I said quickly, sweat-dropping. I guess talking to Aoryuu became natural. I better not somehow embarrass myself further.

"This sewer stinks like hell! What the hell do those shinigami eat?" complained Ganju. "I can't even see why it's still clean…"

"Bandana-boy, remember that the fourth squad has to clean these tunnels? Not to mention they carry supplies…that's not even hygienic," I told him, half-muttering. They must've put some sort of barrier on them or something because more than half of the Court of Pure Souls would be bathing in sickness. I shivered. That wasn't something to laugh at.

I mentally sighed, thinking over my plan for the fifth time. I hope it goes well…

_Future a blur, past a blur, present a pond. Don't throw the stone pebble._

**A/N: Thank you for readin' again! Please review/favourite/follow, it'd reallah help~! By the way, don't worry about the random underlined sentence. Since I typed up this fanfic on word documents and have already typed the eight chapters before deciding to publish it here, there are some quotes that seem really...chapter ending and some not. I do my best to make the chapters' beginning and ending seem not awkward (yeah nice wording, Masked...). **

**Eh~gumenasai for long speech, ya guys are awesome!**


	10. Chapter 9

It took literally twenty minutes in that stinkhole. Whoops, getting a little moody. But hey, you can't blame me for being a little pissed after spending what seemed like an eternity in the hell of stink.

Hana climbed up a sturdy ladder and lifted a tile platform, revealing streaks of light. He scanned around before beckoning everyone to come up also. I gladly did, following the others.

We were right outside where Ikkaku described, the grey offices were lined up like building blocks. There was a stair in between two rock walls, leading upwards to where the white tower where Rukia was held. I bit my lips, knowing what was to happen next.

"Berry-boy," I said in a warning voice. He looked to me. "Someone will come here soon to meet us and let's just say, he won't greet us very nicely."

He just nodded while bandana-boy and Hana looked sort of spooked. I continued on, "There's one thing I can say, though, is that you need to be observant."

Then, I looked into his eyes. "Have resolve."

He seemed to realised something before saying, "Thanks, Ryoko."

I hoped that tweaked the amount of injuries his going to have down. I really didn't like to see my favourite characters get hurt like that. Watching it on anime might've been easier, but this is real now. They're all going to get hurt, for real. I had to at least help thembecause I couldn't at all back in my world.

"I didn't think you'd still survive, Kurosaki Ichigo," said a familiar voice. We all turned to see who it was. Of course, it was the red-head, Abarai Renji. I have to go after this battle. I had something to tell the red-head after all. It would probably relieve him a little, if not at all.

"What are you planning to do next, brat?" asked Aoryuu.

_To ease the cogworks._

"You're going to try to charm the snakes? Not a chance," he scoffed.

_Even though, I have to try no matter what. I can't exactly be standing around useless. I have pride, too, you know._

"Che! I don't believe you even in a second."

_Can't help that I guess. I'll just have to prove it to you._

I looked to see that both the red-head and berry-boy had already started to fight.

"And we just had to encounter a lieutenant, goddamnit!" cursed Ganju. "How the hell are we supposed to move forward now?"

"Faith, bandana-boy, faith," I answered. "You may not believe it, but this red-head boy will get his ass whooped."

"And how do YOU know that?" he questioned. I could see Hana trying to calm him down.

"Because I know he'll win. Since when did he not?" I countered. "Believe in him, Ganju. He'll win for sure."

That seemed to shut Ganju up.

"Besides, all we can do now is watch."

The fight had begun to intensify and Renji had already brought out his shikai, Zabimaru. I think it's time I do a little interference since watching is boring as hell. The fight hadn't really gone too far yet.

"I'm sure that you have already noticed the strength of Zabimaru, berry-boy! It has three repetitions: it springs out, reaches further and retracts! But be careful, too, since he's also mastered his zanpakutou! It ain't going to be so simple as timing your attacks!" I yelled out.

Red-head noticed my existence and scowled, "How the hell did you know my zanpakutou? And why are you telling the ryoka?"

"Nice to meet you, too, Renji! And to answer your question…" I said and showed him my jacket. "I'm a ryoka, too! Surprise, surprise!"

"Wait, you haven't answered…" said Renji, but berry-boy interrupts him.

"Your opponent is me," he said. "Thanks, Ryoko!"

"No worries, anytime!" I replied. I hope that somehow prevents a future wound. Probably not, but hey, at least I tried.

"Your psychic abilities are a little creepy," commented Ganju.

"Don't worry about its creepiness, bandana-boy. I can at least use it to save lives, no?" I responded. He sweat-dropped.

I sat down with Ganju and Hana as they watched.

"I don't know if you're trying to ring the dinner bell or be a total idiot, but you're being way too reckless," said Aoryuu.

_I'm not ringing any bells, and since when was there a "not-reckless" plan?_

"You're drawing attention to yourself, so-called psychic," retorted Aoryuu.

_Hey! I watched their futures so I'm basically a psychic._

"Funny, otaku brat," commented Aoryuu. "Then you'll know what you have to do at the end. Aizen isn't going to just sit on his ass while waiting for you to know how to handle a sword."

_Right…and your point is?_

"Anleiten requested me to teach you how to fight. We don't nearly have as much time to do that, but since you know what awaits at the end of this arc, I can teach you something vitally important. You're going to have to allocate some training time, brat."

_I plan to warn the squads first…I hope my plan works._

"You don't have a single clue what to say to the captains, do you?"

_I'll just fluke it. I've watched the anime so many times, so I've got a basic grip on what kind of behaviour I should put on._

"Have you considered that you might not have enough time? All in all, the date of the execution is in a couple of days."

It's much later than that. I have to somehow spread a warning rumour about Aizen. It may not change much, but I need to somehow warn Hinamori of Aizen. It won't be easy at all.

She's way too in love with Aizen and to just flat out tell her that he's evil, that wouldn't ever work in a million years. On the day of the execution, Aizen will literally backstab Hinamori and use his zanpakutou's power to mentally break Captain Hitsugaya's mind. Well, not that it's permanent.

"NO! Damn! He's going to die at this rate!" yelled Hanatarou. Huh? I haven't been paying attention… .

The scene I saw was what I was dreading. Blood was pouring down from berry-boy's shoulder as zabimaru's blade was etched deep into it. I grimaced at the gore, but didn't look away. Soon…this battle will be over.

"He kind of ignored your warnings, didn't he?" pointed out Aoryuu.

_It's not like you can be completely prepared for every battle._

"Fair enough…hey, brat."

_What is it? And stop calling me a brat, Aoryuu._

"You're going to warn the squads, right? I can do it for you."

_What?! How and why would you do that?_

"Hah, I'm the great Aoryuu! I'm more powerful than you can imagine."

_Yada, yada, just answer the question._

"Hmph. I can just create a clone of you."

_Ooh, like the shadow clones from Naruto?_

"Yes, and they can disperse on their own. You'll be able to gather what they've said so you don't have to be Miss. Awkward when you cross them again."

_Hah…convenient. Can I be linked to my clone? Just in case something happens, I'll pull my clone out of danger's harm._

"Ordering me around, huh? Well, that will deplete your strength overtime and make it harder for your training."

_That's fine._

I turned my attention back to the fight and saw Ichigo stand still. I smiled, he's found what he's been looking for.

"I guess he remembered what I told him in a way?" I said aloud.

"What?" said Ganju.

"He has found his resolve," I replied. Just as I said that, a strong pulse of reiatsu whipped through the air. Huh…guess I can feel reiatsu now, huh? That should prove useful to me.

"Resolve…?" said Hanatarou.

The reiatsu grew stronger, but it was quiet and calm. There was no disturbance, yet there was a clear power that pierced the 's eyes were closed but he soon opened the, they were silver. Gradually, a silver aura surrounded him.

This was probably when Ichigo was having flashbacks of Urahara's training. Urahara said this one thing while honing Ichigo's resolve, "You're afraid. When you fight, you're always thinking: When you dodge, you're afraid of being cut. When you attack, you're afraid of cutting someone. Even when you try to protect someone, you're afraid of letting them die."

"Urahara-san once taught me something when he was training me. When I dodge, I won't let them cut me. When I protect someone, I won't let them die. When I attack, I'll cut them!" said Ichigo.

Berry-boy's zanpakutou was raised in the air as it was a blazing silver-white. Renji also had his zanpakutou raised which was surrounded by a fiery red, intending to finish this. I understood, then, what Tessai meant by "their zanpakutou are calling out for each other. They're filled with the immense intent to cut each other down". I could feel the murderous intent burning through the air, a feeling that I would never forget.

They both lunged at each other, weapons in hand. With one final swing from Ichigo's zanpakutou, Zabimaru was smashed into pieces.

**A/N: Thank you so much for reading again! Please review/favourite/follow, or if you're really lovin' this fanfic, do all three! I luv ye guys to no end~! **

**Important Message: The third chapter was a little misplaced so there are some changes I made in the fanfic. Sorry, if it caused any inconvenience. OR if there weren't actually any weird...err...misplacements...then er...don't mind meh (Imp. Msg. Signing out~ 3)**


End file.
